


Soap

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: It's 2 weeks after Lucy has arrived in the bunker and those rascally possibilities still hang in the air. The only thing she can do is try to put it out if her mind and take a shower.I’ve realised Flynn has slipped into Chapter 4 when he shouldn’t yet be in the bunker but what the heck. I’m a rebel 😉





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe I should be open to possibilities" "Possibilities of what?" "I dunno. I just know I'm not ready to say goodbye yet"

8 weeks. 8 weeks since he'd said those words that made her heart beat wildly. Since he'd gazed at her and, had she imagined it? leant his head towards her. If only Mason hadn't turned up, and as for those 6 hellish weeks with her mother... But now it had been 2 weeks since she'd been back in the bunker, back safe with him and the rest of the team. 2 weeks since they'd almost kissed before Jiya's interruption. 2 weeks of nothing. Had he changed his mind? Were the possibilities gone? Had she misunderstood? Had he never wanted that? Never wanted her? Lucy shook her head - no that couldn't be true could it? Not with how held her and how he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before - it sent electric shocks through her. No, she was sure he was feeling at least something like what she felt for him. So why the hell hadn't he said or done anything more since? Gah! She flopped back on the bed in frustration. A few moments later she sighed and resigned herself to another day passing time in the bunker with him, acting like best buddies and pretending she wasn't bothered at this lack of romantic progress. She grabbed her washbag and towel - a shower might help clear her head.

Wyatt let the hot water rain over him and sighed deeply. 8 weeks. 8 weeks since he'd finally opened himself up to the possibility of her only to have it, have her snatched away from him for 6 tortuous weeks. Rufus had said he was in love with her and he'd denied it, but the moment he'd held her in his arms as she sobbed he'd known it was true. He was in love with her. They'd almost kissed but then Jiya had to well come along at that moment and... god damnit. And what was he supposed to do now? She was fragile, she'd been through hell and needed a friend not him saying I love you or throwing himself at her. She didn't need to deal with that on top of everything else and she certainly didn't need some creep taking advantage and trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Besides, she'd been so matey in the last 2 weeks since their non-kiss - maybe she just wasn't interested in anything more than friendship.

He was roused from his thoughts by a startled gasp and the sound of metal crashing to the floor as the chair that had been propped up against the handle fell. He turned to face a flustered looking Lucy.

"Oh oh god I'm sorry" she stammered as she stared at him wide eyed, "I didn't know you were in here. I thought the chair..." her voice trailed off as she realised she was still staring at him. All of him. Good god he was breathtaking.

His face quirked into a slight smile - he always smiled when he saw her."No sorry, it's my fault. I mustn't have wedged the chair properly". In the same moment he suddenly became aware of his nakedness and while pretty comfortable in his own skin decided that he ought to do something about it. Only problem was his towel was by the door. Shit. He gestured apologetically towards it but made no move to cover himself.

Lucy regained her senses and finally withdrew her eyes from him and hurriedly turned back to the door. "I, er, I should leave and let you um get back to it then." As she reached for the handle she suddenly paused, unwilling or unable to leave.

"You don't have to go." She could feel his eyes on her. A prickle of heat ran up her neck that made her hairs stand on end. The vision of him naked and wet burned into her conscience. She couldn't move. It was now or never.

Her hand reached for the door once more. She pushed it closed. Saying nothing and without looking at him she picked up the chair and wedged it firmly under the handle. Her back still turned she untied the knotted belt of her silky kimono dressing gown. Her arm reached up and she tugged at the elastic band that was holding her hair up in a little bun, shaking her curls down over her neck. Slowly she peeled back the robe from her shoulders and let it pool around her ankles. Aware Wyatt was watching her every move she reached into her wash-bag and produced a soft natural sponge and a bar of creamy soap. Finally she turned to face him and holding his awestruck gaze placed the soap and sponge in his hand before stepping under the stream of the still running shower...


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some demand I've decided to add fill in some of those gaps. Will there be chapter 3? Who knows - I'll give the people what they want I guess so let me know.

He’d felt a flicker of hope when she’d momentarily paused at the door - he’d known this was it.

“You don’t have to go.” He forced the words from his lips before he could chicken out – this was his one chance to lay out those possibilities in the open and he was damn well going to grasp it. Please stay, please stay, please stay. Never before in his whole life had Wyatt willed for something so much. His heart was in his throat, his breath held as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction. He watched as her hand reached once more for the door, and his heart began to sink. But then…

Wyatt was paralysed. Utterly rooted to the spot in awe and unable to take his eyes of her as she slowly stripped. His heart thundered in his chest as she undid the knot of her belt. He stopped breathing as her hair tumbled down her neck. And everything, including him, disappeared from the world as that slinky robe made its way to the floor. So lost in the vision of her naked, he had barely registered what was happening when he looked down at his trembling hands and saw they held her soap and sponge.

“Wyatt?” Her soft voice shook him from his reverie. She wasn’t looking at him, her back turned, but she sounded timid, unsure, as if she’d made a mistake. No, no, no – no mistake. He definitely wanted this. Wanted her, God, how he wanted her. He didn’t reply. This wasn’t the time for words - hell he wasn’t even sure he could speak – but he could show her.

He stepped directly behind her and tentatively reached out with his empty hand, his fingers brushing the top of her collar bone. She flinched and gasped, and he yanked his hand away as though burned, as static electricity surged through them. The sudden intensity of the touch taking them each by surprise. Goose bumps fired across Lucy’s skin and her chest fluttered with rapid shallow breaths, but she didn’t move. Wyatt steeled himself letting out the breath he’d been holding and reached out once more. This time he pressed more firmly, his calloused fingers scrolling across her neck, dragging her wet hair across and down so it hung on one side, leaving her back fully exposed.

Carefully he looped his arms around her frame bringing his hands under the stream of hot water to soak the sponge and rubbing it with the soap to form a soft bubbly lather. The smell of the suds and Lucy’s damp skin filled the air and he inhaled deeply. This was the intoxicating scent of her that he only ever got to snatch briefly when she leaned in close or hugged him. It was the scent that he’d desperately clung to for 6 weeks, seeking out any lingering trace of it on the t-shirt and shirt he’d worn when he’d last held her before she was snatched from him.

Setting down the soap he brought the sponge round to her back and gently pressed it against the top of her spine, watching as a cascade of foam trickled down her arch and disappeared between her legs. He gulped. She shivered. Slowly he swept his hand along her shoulders, reverently caressing her skin with the soft, soapy sponge, his other hand gently tracing a line on her waist and hip. He began to move his hand lower, brushing down her sides and skimming the very edges of her breasts, his breath catching again as he did so. OK he’d need to come back to those. Despite the obvious physical impact she was having on him, he didn’t want to rush; he wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her. He wanted to worship her.

Though unspoken she understood and allowed him to touch her. She remained still and silent, letting him lead.

He turned his attention to her arms. He soaped the sponge once more before gliding it down towards her hand, briefly entwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was so small against his and yet they fit his palm perfectly, like they’d been made to be a set. He drew her arm up and back bringing her fingers to his lips so he could kiss them softly, as he slid the sponge along the other side, taking care with the delicate skin of her underarm. The movement caused her to lean back against his chest and he let out a soft groan at the feel of her against him, his other hand instinctively reaching for her hip to pull her nearer. He forced aside his own urges and lowering her arm, repeated the sweep on her other side, before gently nudging her forward and away from him. He needed a moment.

Eyeing her washbag, he quickly crossed the room and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. Returning to her he lightly pressed his lips to her neck. She responded with a soft purr, her chin dropping forward stretching her neck out. The effect of that small sound and movement on Wyatt was startling. They’d done almost nothing and already this was without question the most exhilarating and intimate encounter of his adult life. If he hadn’t known it before there was no doubt now, he was completely gone for Lucy Preston.

He lifted her head back to him as he combed his sudsy fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as he worked the shampoo through, the scent of coconut and strawberry adding to the already heady mix. Not wanting to get soap in her eyes he carefully cupped his hands to direct the stream away from her face as the water rinsed through her dark, shiny locks.

Wyatt picked up and re-soaped the sponge. His body had calmed a little though he was sure it wouldn’t remain that way for long. He crouched down behind her and began placing long, even strokes down and around her legs. Her thighs quivered slightly at his touch. He placed her hand on his shoulder to steady her, and taking her by each ankle in turn he bent her knee so he could stroke across her feet and toes. Slowly he made his way back up her calves, his finger brushing lightly at the back of her knee sending a ticklish shockwave through her, before stroking more firmly up her thighs, a deep sigh escaping his throat as the lather tumbled down her silky skin.

Standing once more he took her by the shoulders and braced himself. He could feel her tense as she took a sharp intake of breath too – both readying themselves. He turned her to face him and for the first time since she’d stepped into the shower their eyes met. It was electric. Her eyes were dark and wide. Deep, inviting pools full of longing that were opening up to her soul to him. His blue and sparkling like a tropical sea, shining with love and adoration. Their joined gaze lingered for a moment, a spell cast between them, before being pulled down, their eyes flickering to each other’s lips. Lucy’s mouth parted the merest fraction and Wyatt inclined his head as though to preparing to kiss her but then stopped. No, not yet. Instead he stroked her cheek and thumbed her bottom lip, pressing the tip to her teeth and dragging it down gently his eyes locked on her has he did so.

His heart thrashed against his ribs as he washed her front - rivulets of soapy water streaming down from her collar bone and through the valley of her chest, circling her belly button. He teasingly cupped her breast and stroked her nipple as he lightly rubbed the other with the sponge, then trailed his hand to her stomach as he completed his task on her other side, finally drawing both hands down to the lowest part of her abdomen.

He lifted the sponge into the stream of water squeezing and rinsing out all traces of soap. He met her eyes once more, seeking her permission. She nodded.

He snaked one hand round her waist and tugged at her hip, encouraging her to open up a little and with achingly slow purpose, reached his hand between her legs to clean her. At the feel of his strong hand on her, Lucy lost all resolve. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, desperate to feel his mouth on hers. At the feel of her pull Wyatt let go of the sponge, but kept his hand in place. They were finally going to do this – finally going to be together.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 _Fuck!_ Maybe they could ignore it.

There was a second set of knocking, this time much more insistent and followed by an apologetic voice – Jiya. “Guys, guys. I’m so sorry. I just really, really need the bathroom.”

 _Fucccckkkkkkkkk!_ Exasperated Wyatt dropped his hand and leant his forehead against Lucy’s, his chest heaving. Why did their team mates have such shitty timing?

Lucy however giggled at his crestfallen face. “Hey” she whispered, offering him a wicked smile and pinching his bottom, before taking him by the hand, “let’s go to your room.”


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ladies and gentleman - let the fun really begin....

Fuck!

Jiya! For fucking fuck's sake, fucking Jiya. He loved the woman, she was his friend. No more than that she was his sister. During that hellish time when Lucy was missing she had watched out for him. In those desperate weeks when he was sullen, uncommunicative, angry, desperate… snipping, growling and biting at his team mates like a mangy dog, she'd been there for him, even when she was calling him out for being a goddamn asshole. But that didn't stop her having the worst fucking timing fucking possible and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Fucccckkkkkkkkk!

Wyatt was lifted from his misery by his favourite sound in the world – Lucy giggling. Those tinkling bells that could never bring anything but joy to his heart rang out and he lifted his head to meet her gaze – her bright, shining, smiling gaze. And then with a chew to her bottom lip and the dip of her lashes, her face transformed into one of lust and mischief.

"Hey" she whispered, offering him a wicked smile and pinching his bottom, before taking him by the hand, "let's go to your room."

He was instantly placated. A wide grin opened up across his face - he didn't need to be told twice. He quickly scooped up the discarded sponge and sprang across the room, slinging his towel round his waist and carelessly bundling his clothes and their toiletries under his arm as Lucy threw on her robe neither stopping to dry off. He kicked the chair away from the door and taking her hand in his once again exited the bathroom almost barrelling into Jiya in his haste. He muttered a half-hearted apology as he pushed past her and if she said anything in response they didn't hear it – he too fixated on getting Lucy alone in his room and she too consumed with breathless giggles as he tugged her along. Jiya smiled as she watched them run down the hall and disappear round the corner. Finally.

Wyatt crashed through the door to his room and stopped abruptly.

"Get out!" He growled. His tone was serious, forceful. His body went rigid as his shoulders squared and his chest rose out.

Lucy who had stumbled to a rapid halt and was now pressing sharply into his back, suddenly faltered. What had she…? Her fears dissolved a split second later at the sound of another voice, defiant, "What the…? Why? No."

"I said. Get. Out. Now" he repeated his voice even more powerful and commanding. Rufus grumbled something in protest, making a half arsed attempt to resist but judging by the squeak of bed springs and the shuffling of socks on concrete that followed, he knew that Wyatt was not a man to be messed with right now. Lucy's mind wandered; this was probably what he sounded like when he was shouting orders to the soldiers in his unit. A group of strong, hardened men obediently doing whatever he told them to do? Well now, that was um, yeah wow – she definitely didn't hate the fizzy feeling that gave her.

She felt a tug on her arm as Wyatt led her into the room, sidestepping them away from the doorway so that Rufus could slink past – his face the perfect blend of scolded puppy and obstinate teenager. He couldn't resist a last show of defiance "You're not the boss of me you know. It's my room too." She could have sworn she heard Wyatt snarl.

He shunted the door shut almost slapping his roommate in the back with it, threw down the clothes and wash things onto Rufus' now vacated bunk, and spun round to face her. His whole demeanour softened instantly.

She felt a flurry of butterflies scatter through her centre as he stepped forward, taking her hips in his hands and gently drawing her closer. A dimpled smile quirked across his face. She watched as a droplet fell from his hair and rolled its way down his chest. He cast his eyes to her lips, leant forward and rubbed his nose lightly against hers. "Now… where were we… ma'am?" his low Texas drawl like caramel.

He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer still, hers matching his movements as she draped them round his neck, feeling the little beads of water that peppered his skin. "I think we were about here, soldier" her lips brushed his as she spoke.

He gave a little nod, squeezing her tighter with one arm as the other reached up to tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear and lightly cupping her head in his hand, he kissed her.

The kiss they had shared in Arkansas had taken them both by surprise - literally for Lucy when Wyatt had suddenly pulled her in – the feelings it had stirred had been so unexpected. In those brief, electric moments their worlds had changed. The seed of possibilities had been planted and taken root within each of them.

As he kissed her now they bloomed. Love, joy, longing and a thousand other emotions they'd held onto for months now spread through them like tendrils on a vine, completely enveloping them. They clung together, their needy lips mashing as they opened their hearts and poured all those unspoken words into each other's mouths.

Eventually starved of breath they pulled apart, their lips swollen and chests heaving. When he looked at her he saw the sun, her brightness reflected back in his gleaming eyes. He was overwhelmed by his love for her. Like a fool he'd fought it, pushed it down and denied it for so long, and then when he'd finally admitted it thought he'd missed his chance to tell her or have it returned. But she was here now, looking at him with those deep brown eyes and he wasn't going to let it slip away from him again. For once he was going to use his words, no matter the consequence. He leant his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as he spoke softly, "I love you Lucy."

Her heart skipped and a firework exploded in her chest, her eyes becoming wide and glassy.

She slid her hands up from his neck to frame his face, drawing him back to look at him. Slowly he opened his eyes, nervous of her response, but he was met with an adoring gaze. Her breath hitched as she stroked his cheek, "I love you too, Wyatt."

In a split second his expression transformed from anxious to shocked, to elated, as a huge grin erupted across his face and he swept her up into his arms, spinning her around as she broke into peels of joyful laughter. She leaned down to kiss him again, as he carried her over the floor and set her down by the edge of the bed.

As he nudged her backwards onto the mattress, his knee sliding between her thighs a switch flicked, and their kiss became more heated. She raked her nails through his hair as she glided her tongue across his lips, wanting to taste him. He groaned as she pushed her way into his mouth and he greedily captured her bottom lip before rolling his tongue over hers.

He edged her further back onto the bed, settling his weight on top of her, the damp silk of her robe cool against his chest. He could feel the wet fabric clinging to every inch of her body – the body he'd already memorised. He moved down to nuzzle, open mouthed on her neck, one hand pressed hard into the mattress to steady himself, the other sliding over her robe, up her side and to her breast. His thumb stroked over her nipple, hard and erect and covered in the clingy wet silk. He pushed harder against her and she let out a soft moan as her legs curled around him, her thighs kneading against his hips. He groaned again.

Desire coursed through her. She'd thought about this for months, and then that shower with his hands all over her, making her feel like a queen… God she had never wanted anyone or anything more in her life. She had to see him, had to feel him. She scratched down his back and grabbed roughly at the towel, ripping it away before gripping his ass and tugging him towards her. She could feel him hard and thick against her. Her mouth watered and she could feel her own wetness trickle down her thigh.

Wyatt withdrew his mouth from her throat to turn and look down at where she'd so unceremoniously stripped him before returning his gaze to her, his eyebrow raised in a smug smirk. Well, someone was a little impatient.

He moved his fingers over the knot of her kimono to untie it, his eyes followed by his hands trailing all over her, relishing how the damp fabric wrapped over every curve like a second skin. "Do you have any idea what this little robe does to me?"

She huffed in surprise, "You like it?"

"Uh huh" He nodded, his voice gravelly. "Every fucking time I see you wander around the bunker with this damn thing on I want to pin you to the wall, rip off your panties and fuck you senseless." He fixed his eyes on her – they were black. Jesus – horny Wyatt was potty mouthed and hot as hell. Lightening shot through her and her thighs gave an involuntary shudder, the heat between them burning. She could feel him twitching against her leg and it only made the deep throb of need within her ache all the more.

Slowly his hands made their way lower, and she stretched out her leg muscles, pushing apart her thighs inviting him to touch her. Oh god please touch her.

He slid back the robe exposing her breast and took it in his mouth, his tongue and lips, licking, needling and sucking on it. Her body writhed in pleasure and desperation and just when she didn't think she could take any more he reached down between her legs and pushed a thick calloused finger into her. Her back arched and she let out a deep moan, scraping her nails between his shoulder blades and tugging on his hair.

Wyatt groaned, his sounds muffled by his full mouth but fuck, fuck she was wet. He curled a second finger into her, easing them back and forth as she tightened her muscles against them. Her breathing began to quicken and her sighs grew louder as he set a steady rhythm, gently teasing upwards trying to find her sensitive spot. She let out a sudden gasp and dug her heels down into the mattress - bingo. He continued his steady tease, building her up from the inside and then using his thumb to slowly circle over her clit brought her moaning, clenching and clawing over the edge.

He eased out his fingers as she pulled him up to kiss him, her heart racing and mouth clumsy. She was floating on air but still heady with desire. She wanted him in her; to feel them joined as one; to give him pleasure like he had her.

She moved her arm down between her legs and clasped him, making him growl as he thrust into her hand. She slowly drew up his length and ran her thumb over his slit. It was slick.

"Fuck me Wyatt. I want you to fuck me" she purred between sloppy kisses.

"Yes ma'am" he winked his voice laden with lust.

He grabbed at her waist and rolled her fully under him, but then suddenly paused. Her thighs quivered with anticipation. "Shit!" he sighed and dropped his head, "I don't have anything…"

"Huh?" she looked puzzled.

"Anything…" he gave her a meaningful look while trying to not show his disappointment.

"Oh! Oh I see. Well I'm covered. Um, what I mean is I have an implant and I'm all you know, good. Are you…"

"Clean? Yes. My love life hasn't exactly been full since Jess, and we get tested regularly in the army. So…?" Hope once again rose in his chest. I mean he didn't want to assume, and maybe she wouldn't be ok with it, but maybe… He really hoped so cos he definitely wanted to fulfil that request for him to fuck her.

Lucy felt a flood of relief. "Thank God!" she sighed as a smile broke across her face and she pulled him back down towards her "In that case, as you were soldier…"

He chuckled lightly, and kissed her again as he lined himself up. His smile quickly gaped and his eyes blew as he slid into her, easily sinking down to the hilt. She gasped, he groaned. Jesus she felt good wrapped around him. He stilled himself – 8 weeks of possibilities and if he was honest several months longer of fantasizing about Lucy had him bubbling pretty close to the boil.

Having settled himself he withdrew slowly and pushed back in, setting a deliberate, steady pace. Lucy tucked up her hips adjusting the angle which produced another round of moans from each of them, their bodies slotting together perfectly as they rocked in sync.

Their breathing grew heavier, their bodies glistened with sweat, their hands fumbled frantically and their kisses became more urgent as the delicious friction built up. Wyatt was getting close. He slipped his hand down between them and teased at her with his finger, wanting to feel her let loose on him. He stared at her wide eyed as she began to writhe beneath him, short throaty whimpers giving way to mewls as she fluttered round him and came. She milked him through her aftershocks and a few thrusts later he spilled into her with deep growl, is head dropping to her against her cheek.

Recovering himself he slid out of her then rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, his blue eyes sparkling. She smiled contentedly as she nestled into him straddled over his leg, folding her arms across his chest and resting her chin on them. He patted her bottom affectionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel his mess trickling out of her, down his thigh and onto the sheet but he didn't give a damn. He wasn't moving anywhere and he wasn't about to let Lucy go either. There was no way Rufus would venture back anytime soon – not until tomorrow if he knew what was good for him and he planned on doing a lot more with Professor Preston in the meantime. Judging from the way she was lazily tracing along his chest with her finger she was pretty happy to stick around too.

"Hey Luce…"

Lucy smiled at the abbreviation – he'd never called her that before and it made her heart flutter. "Yes sweetheart?" It rolled off her tongue and felt natural - ok, so they were doing that then.

"I love you and well, you said you…"

"Love you too. Yes…"

"So I was thinking. Our lives are pretty crazy, and living in this damn bunker it's hard to get time alone. And maybe it's moving too fast but what if… How would you feel about swapping with Rufus?" He chewed his lip, his cheeks pinking a little. It was adorable.

"Really Wyatt!?" she looked outraged and Wyatt paled. "You want me to start hooking up with Jiya?" she teased, a wicked smirk on her face.

He rolled his eyes, the smile returning, "Ha ha. You know what I mean. I just want to have as much time alone with you as I can. You never know when we'll get interrupted and I don't want to waste any more time"

Lucy leant forward and planted a kiss on his nose. "I'd like that." Another kiss on his lips. "Why don't I speak to Jiya tomorrow?" He nodded. She inched lower - a kiss on his throat. "But in the meantime…" Lower - a kiss on his chest "There's something I want to do fir…"

The sound of the alarm broke out across the bunker.

Fucccckkkkkkkkk!


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that fun in the shower and FINALLY getting it on, they're not about to stop now are they!?

“King me”

Wyatt picked up a white checker and placed it onto the one Rufus had just positioned at the end of the board. They were relaxing in the bunker enjoying a rare moment of calm. Emma had been thankfully quiet for a couple of days since they’d gotten back from Darlington, so the team had enjoyed a rare opportunity to catch up on much needed sleep and destress.

Truth be told Wyatt hadn’t slept all that much, instead taking full advantage of the chance to, well take advantage of Lucy. Ever since that morning in the shower he’d been unable to take his eyes, hands or anything else off her, and for as long as the Mothership remained in the present he didn’t have to. Not that he’d been much good at keeping them off her on their last trip to the past, but it was hardly his fault they’d been locked in the trunk of Old Rusty and she’d needed distracting from her claustrophobia. What’s a guy to do?

Happily Lucy seemed equally enthusiastic and they’d spent much of the last 48 hours in what was now their room exploring each other, only surfacing briefly to grab a bite to eat or answer the call of nature. Earlier that day however, Lucy had shooed Wyatt away from the room declaring she needed to get some sleep before she literally died from exhaustion. He’d protested of course; he’d be good, he’d let her sleep he promised, scouts honour… but she rolled her eyes at him with a smile “Yeah, you said that yesterday and last night and I don’t recall getting much shuteye!” He smirked at the memory of yesterday afternoon, and last night, and again this morning. “You’re relentless soldier and I _know_ you were never a scout, so your honour means nothing. Go on, out.”

With a final pout he’d done as he was bid, tucking her in and kissing her forehead before leaving her to rest. Which is how he’d found himself several hours later sitting on the couch playing a tie-breaker game of checkers with Rufus.

He glanced up when he heard Lucy pad down the hall and enter the kitchen. She was wearing that silky robe he liked so much, with her hair bunched up into a messy knot that he wanted to plunge his fingers into and tug. She didn’t acknowledge them, but kept her back turned as she slowly (deliberately slowly? Wyatt wondered) reached up to fetch a glass from the shelf, her robe riding up as she stood on her toes revealing long bare legs.

“Where are the others?” she asked nonchalantly, peering over her shoulder in the direction of the two men and purposefully landing her gaze on Rufus who looked up only briefly before looking back at the game. She was clearly avoiding looking at Wyatt. The turn of her head caused her robe to slip slightly off her shoulder offering a tantalising glimpse of the nape of her neck and bare back. She didn’t move to readjust it, leaving the skin exposed. Wyatt’s eyes widened. Shit she wasn’t wearing anything under it.

He watched as she strolled over to the freezer and bent down to get some ice. His mouth watered at the sight of her pert ass in the air, sheathed in a thin film of silk that did nothing to hide her shape and revealed the outline of a thong. As she lingered over the open freezer draw, leisurely popping ice-cubes from the tray, his mind fizzed at the thought of what that cold air was doing to her nipples.

“Flynn is in his room doing whatever Flynn does, and Denise said something about Olivia having a recital so she’s there with Michelle.” Rufus replied his eyes still on the board and oblivious to what Lucy was doing or the effect it was having on Wyatt. “Jiya and Mason are running simulations so she can get in more flight practice. Actually I was going to join them after this game and help.”

Finally noticing his opponent hadn’t made a move Rufus looked up at Wyatt to find his attention firmly focussed on the kitchen. “After this game” he repeated more loudly, waving his hand in front of his face. “Earth to Wyatt. The _game_ ,” he tried again, “It’s uh your turn man.”

Slowly Wyatt returned from his stupor and met Rufus’ quizzical gaze. “What? Oh right, my turn.” Barely looking at the board he picked up one of his black pieces and casually moved it across the squares taking a series of jumps that cleared all but one of Rufus’ remaining checkers – the one he’d just managed to King. Without pausing or noticing Rufus’ dumbfounded expression he rose quickly to his feet and turned toward the kitchen. “Guess you can go join Jiya and Mason now” he said dismissively not taking his eyes of Lucy.

“What the…! How did you do that?” Rufus scratched his head, flabbergasted. He sighed as he stood up and stepped away from the table “Well then, yeah – I guess I’ll go join the others. Shit!” he added with a shake of his head looking back at the board once more, “how the hell?” He was still muttering in disbelief as he headed down the hall to the simulator bay.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he whispered with a growl into Lucy’s ear making her shiver. Wyatt had marched across the room and was now stood directly behind her as she filled her glass with water. She smirked at the tone of his voice.

“What do you mean? What am I doing?” she asked innocently, taking a sip of her drink, still not facing him.

He ran a finger down the length of her spine, a tingle following right behind it. He leant into her ear once more, his voice low and gravelly “Oh I think you do, Babydoll. That little show you put on just now?” His hands snaked round her waist and he pulled her roughly against him making her breath hitch. She could feel he was already hardening. He fingered the knot of her belt. “You know exactly what this robe does to me, and I told you what I wanted to do to you in it”

She took another drink, the ice rattling in the glass as she set it down. Her hand was shaking. “Do I? Did you? I don’t remember…” she feigned.

“I think you fucking do” he snarled, digging his teeth into her exposed neck, just above the collarbone. She whimpered. “I said I wanted to pin you to the wall, rip off your panties and fuck you senseless.” He slid his hand lower and beneath the silk of her robe, slipping down under the lace of her damp underwear. He groaned as he dipped a thick finger between her legs. Fuck she was wet. “Is that what you want?” She purred as he pushed in a second finger thrusting them in and out as his thumb crudely rubbed at her. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless? Right here?”

Lucy’s mind was reeling. The feel of his hardness against her ass, the curl of his fingers inside her, the back and forth of his thumb and the deep growl of his voice all affecting her like a drug. She was struggling to form thoughts let alone words, but she’d wanted it. She’d wanted it ever since he’d said it. “Y-yes” she managed to gasp as she ground onto his hand and came with a shudder.

That one word was all he needed to hear. Easing his fingers from her, he glanced about to check they were still alone. He didn’t fancy being caught with his pants literally down, although there was something thrilling about being out here, knowing they could so easily be found. Satisfied they weren’t about to be interrupted he undid his belt and jeans pushing them back and down slightly. He spun her and in a single move grabbed her ass and hitched her up against him as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

He strode over to the side wall where they’d at least be partially hidden by the cabinets, not that he cared all that much at this point. He was turned on beyond belief. Lucy gasped as her back crashed into the wall, the press of Wyatt’s muscular body pinning her in place. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him desperately, his tongue and lips responding greedily to her advances.

Holding her steady with one arm he reached around with his other, his fingers wrapping in the elastic of her panties. He gave them a twist then yanked sharply, the fabric giving way as he tore them from her. She made a needy sound he’d not heard from her before but he was damned determined to hear again. “Oh my god Wyatt!” she moaned as she dug her nails into his back. “Fuck that was hot.” The words had barely left her throat when she gasped again as he thrust deep into her. The stretch and burn was devastating but oh so good. She wanted him to ravage her.

“Jesus Lucy, fuck!” he groaned as he thrust up into her, she was hot, wet and tight. It felt fucking amazing. She clung to him like her life depended on it, as he pummelled into her. He wasn’t going to last but given he was fucking her in the open plan kitchen with 4 bunkmates liable to walk in at any second, that was no bad thing.

His fist clenched around the lacy underwear he still had balled in his hand, the feel of the dampness of them against his palm sending another surge of blood to his cock as he replayed the image of him ripping them from her. He pounded into her, hard and fast. Oh god he was going to come. Above him Lucy started to mewl, her breathing a series of choked pants. She clenched her muscles and pulled along him, grinding herself against his stomach and seeking out her own release as he fucked into her like a goddamn machine. He felt her begin to flutter and lose control. Her thighs quaked around his hips and she moaned into his shoulder in attempt to quiet her cries as the second orgasm hit. She went limp as he gave a final few hard thrusts and spilled into her, his heart thundering in his chest and sweat coating his brow. Holy fucking shit that was good.

Catching their breaths and regaining their senses, he eased her to the floor so they could quickly adjust their clothes. They’d managed to get away with it and didn’t want to risk getting caught now. He held out his palm which contained the now ruined scrap of lace and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly “Um, sorry about these”

She eyed him with a mischievous grin. “I’m not. I chose those ones on purpose. I figured they’d be easy to rip” she winked. She took the offending item from him and tossed it in the trash with a giggle, apparently unconcerned with who might see. “C’mon” she added taking him by the hand “I think we need to take a shower.”

Wyatt grinned broadly “Whatever you say Ma’am”


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood time. Big thanks to the ever inspirational PeachCheetah and MajorSam who steer me right as often as they guide me down the dark path of filth ;) (I go willingly). Enjoy

Fuck!

Wyatt dug his head back into the pillow and sighed. Would they ever catch a break? Some part of him thought he couldn’t complain too much – afterall Lucy _was_ lying naked next to him, and they were living together. Well, if sharing a rickety cot in a secret underground bunker constituted living together – but damnit her hand had been slowly trailing down his body suggesting he had been about to enjoy a whole lot more with her until the damn alarm went off.

As if to emphasise that this particular bout of fun was going to have to be put on pause for now, Lucy reversed her manoeuvres, scrolling her fingers back up his body and along his jaw where she swapped her fingers for her mouth and pressed a small kiss into his stubble . “To be continued…” she whispered as she palmed his chest and pushed up, clambering off him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Her tone became more matter of fact, and attempt to mask her own disappointment. “I wonder where the Mothership has jumped to this time?”

Wyatt pressed his weight into his forearm and sat up, curling his torso round to place an arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. “Only one way to find out.” He dropped a kiss on her collarbone then with a sigh swung round off the bed, clasped her hands and pulled her to her feet “C’mon. Sooner we leave, sooner we can get back.”

xxxxx

**1941 Hollywoodland, California**

As she left the room with Rufus and George, Hedy called back over her shoulder, “You two lovebirds make yourself at home.”

Setting down his glass Wyatt took a step towards Lucy wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her hips towards him, his cheeks tinged with pink, “Lovebirds!”

Lucy’s face was the picture of the cat with the canary as she draped her arms, drink still in hand, around the back of his neck. Hedy’s words had sent a thrill through her. They’d been mistaken for a couple man times before - how many times had they played the role of man and wife? – but for the first time it was true and that pleased her more than a little. She rose onto her toes to close the gap as Wyatt leant down towards her and she met his lips. He tasted of fire and smoke, the scotch still warm on his tongue as she opened her mouth to him. They savoured the taste of each other for a few moments before, with a playful nip of her bottom lip, Wyatt released her from his grasp. He gestured over his shoulder towards the French windows beyond which the iridescent turquoise light of the pool cut through the darkness of the night. “Want to explore?” She nodded.

A few minutes later they headed across the patio, still nursing their drinks, and Lucy’s sandals swinging from their joined hands. Wyatt had discarded his jacket and his bow tie hung loosely around his neck, his collar unbuttoned.

As they stood side by side at the pool’s edge chatting about Hedy and George, and the high school versions of themselves, Lucy quietly marvelled at the way Wyatt always managed to look ruggedly handsome whatever he wore. He’d called her beautiful earlier, but to her mind there was no man more fine-looking than he. There was something about the mix of formal attire worn so casually that made him appear especially attractive this evening. And those suspenders stretched across his broad shoulders and back were bringing forth all manner of wicked ideas.

Wyatt eyed Lucy, and for the hundredth time that evening felt his breath catch at the sight of her. He’d never seen her look as radiant as she did tonight, the soft lights of the garden catching the gold of her dress and illuminating her porcelain skin. She was like a goddess he’d gladly worship to the end of his days, and he wanted her to know how much she meant to him. “You saved my life you know”

“Which time? The Alamo? Watergate? I’m losing count…” she teased

“God” he sighed, smiling as she chuckled “That is not what I meant.”

He took a breath to ready himself. She knew he loved her but he’d never told her - never told anyone - of the terrifying depths to which is guilt and grief had taken him. “D’you know why I took this assignment?” She shook her head and he continued “Because it was dangerous. After Jessica died I just sorta… I just sorta stopped caring…”He held her gaze as the meaning of his words sank in, wanting her to understand what he was saying, “…but not anymore.”

Lucy let out a deep breath, the weight of his words heavy on her heart. To know that he’d been so reckless with his own life crushed her, and knowing too that she’d once felt that way about hers.  They were each other’s saviours and he needed to know he’d done the same for her. “When I was with my mother, and… I thought you were dead, I … I felt the same way.”

Wyatt turned his body to face her, a soft smile playing on his lips, “Now?”

She smiled, turning to mirror his movements and reaching for him, “Now… now I have you.”

They embraced once more and Lucy squealed in delight as Wyatt deftly swept her up in his arms and confidently began to stride towards the guest house Hedy had pointed out to them earlier. “I think I need to take you somewhere more private” he smirked.

He set her down as they entered the room and they took in their surroundings. It was beautiful with a crackling fire, exquisite velvet sofa and large tempting bed. Certainly much more romantic than the bunker which had thus far been the only setting they’d enjoyed together, and it was blessedly away from the main house and prying eyes and ears. They had the whole night to be alone with each other.

A doorway to the side caught Wyatt’s attention. He peered inside and finding what he’d hoped for, said “give me 5 minutes – I’ve got an idea” before disappearing inside and closing the door. Lucy’s curiosity was piqued but she said nothing, trusting that whatever he had in mind would no doubt be a pleasant surprise. She passed the time looking about the room. So rarely on these jumps did she have the opportunity to properly experience the living history of it all, but here she could enjoy seeing and touching the original period features. Hand painted silk pictures that hung on the walls, the delicate cut crystal of perfume bottles, the brass sconces that cast soft shadows, art deco sculptures and the intricate gold leaves that framed the edge of the glass coffee table. 

A short while later Wyatt reappeared in the doorway and beckoned her to join him. The room was bathed in flickering candlelight and a sweet perfume filled the air. As Lucy stepped into the space her eye was immediately drawn to the large tub that sat in the farthest corner. Easily big enough for two it was shaped like an oyster shell, and full of warm, milky water topped with a cloud of bubbles.

Wyatt took Lucy by the hand and led her across the room. Picking up a small comb from the side he stepped behind her and gently gathered her hair in his fingers, twisting it up off her shoulders into a knot, and securing it in place with the comb. It was an insignificant gesture that nonetheless made her heart swoon.

He kissed the nape of her neck as he unfastened her long necklace letting it drop to the floor, then worked down the zipper of her dress and slid it off her shoulders so that it pooled about her feet. “I thought you might enjoy taking a bath.” He continued his trail of kisses across her neck while his hands caressed the silk of the slip. The feel of his strong fingers gliding over her body made her shiver. “It’s not like we can do this in the bunker after all.”

Lucy tried to think when she’d last enjoyed anything other than a quick shower. Well, there’d been that most enjoyable encounter in the shower with Wyatt that had changed everything between them, but a bath? Not since before that first day at Mason Industries certainly, and who knows how long before that. It was such a thoughtful, romantic gesture and she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more than to step into the inviting water. But with the way Wyatt’s kisses and roaming hands were making her feel, there was no way she was getting in there alone.

As her mind drifted, luxuriating in the feel of his touches, Wyatt successfully freed her of her slip and underwear and she was now stood before him now completely bare. “Um, you’re wearing far too many clothes soldier. So unless you’re planning on getting into the bath with me like that, you better get undressed.” She pushed her hands along his chest and under his suspenders, easing them back and off his shoulders, before giving him a wink and stepping back and into the bath, lowering herself into the water.

“Yes ma’am”.

Lucy watched him unashamedly with cat like eyes as he shed the rest of his clothes, his scarred body magnificent in the candlelight. She let her eyes linger over every inch of him, and Wyatt could feel the heat of her gaze burning into his skin like a brand.

She edged forward in the water making room for him. He took the invitation and he slowly sank into the water his body sliding around hers like a python wrapping round its prey.

They lay like that for some time, her resting between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest, just enjoying the feel of wet skin against wet skin and the water warm and silky with bath oils. He stroked her arms absentmindedly and watched as the foamy water trickled down her satiny skin. She turned her neck to look up at him and smiled as she reached back to wrap her arm around his neck and pull him towards her for a brief sweet kiss.

As she drew her arm back down into the water the bubbles around her chest dissipated revealing the rosy peak of her breast. Wyatt was immediately filled with an urge to touch it, his hand soon making its way to her. He was gentle at first – a feather light brush of his fingers against her nerve endings that made it stiffen and bloom – and then bolder, palming her breast more firmly and pinching until it ached with pleasure. Lucy could feel him growing against her spine as his attentions made her breath quicken. He gave her nipple a sharp tweak and she let out a squeak followed by a deep lustful moan. She shifted her hips automatically and drew her knees further apart and she pressed herself back into him grinding against him.

He continued to play with her nipples with one hand but with his other he sought out another target. They had privacy for the first time and he planned on spending the night seeing how many different noises he could get her to make.

She reached her arm back up around his neck, scratching her nails through his hair as he rubbed between her legs, the pad of his finger tracing a circle around her clit. He was like a skilled musician who knew exactly what tune to play with her body – hands, fingers and mouth all working in perfect combination to make her nerves sing.

The slick feel of his skin, the heat of the water, the merciless needling of her breasts, his mouth on her neck, and the push of his hardness in her spine as he teased and rubbed at her soon had her thighs thrashing in the water. She dug her nails even harder into his hair, desperately trying to ground herself as the ecstasy building within her threatened to catapult her into the air. Her gasps gave way to whimpers as he continued his blissful torment until at last she could hold back no longer and came with loud shuddering cry.

Wyatt couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at her reaction. She was glorious. He stroked her cheek to sooth her racing heartbeat as she sank into him like a cat in a sunbeam. He ignored his own feelings of need – there’d be plenty of time for that later. Once she was fully relaxed he eased himself from the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. “You relax there for a bit Babydoll, enjoy your bath.”

“Mmmm” she murmured languidly, “thank you Sweetheart.”

Wyatt placed a soft fluffy towel on the rack and draped a silky kimono robe he’d found hanging on the back of the door next to it. He grabbed a towelling robe for himself and bundled up their discarded clothes so he could hang them – they’d need something to wear back to the studios in the morning before retrieving the ones they’d stashed in the wardrobe bay the night before. Once that was done he slipped on the robe and headed to the main house in search of some food.

When he returned 10 minutes later carrying a small bowl of fruit and two generously poured glasses of scotch, he found Lucy draped across the little sofa and wrapped in the robe. The silky fabric clung to her curves and had no less effect on him than the one she wore around the bunker that drove him to distraction. He made a mental note that when this was all done, they’d be moving to Japan.

Lucy beamed at the sight of him and leapt up onto her knees, quickly taking a sip from the glass he held out and diving into the bowl he’d just set down on the coffee table to select a strawberry. She was about to take a bite when she stopped and looked at him quizzically. “Hey…” she grumbled in a tone of admonishment, “how come _you_ get the squooshy robe?” She fingered the lapel of his towelling robe running its length to feel the fabric.

Wyatt set down the glasses and stepped forward to grip her hips. “Well for one thing…” his Texan drawl creeping out as he spoke, “…you looking fucking hot in that silk one you’ve got on.”

She felt a flush at the compliment but she was in a mood to play. “But I want the fluffy one” she teased rising to her feet and undoing the knot of his belt. She pushed it open in an attempt to take it off him, but Wyatt’s reflexes were too fast. He gripped her wrist and bore down at her, challenging. “If you want it, you’re going to have to fight me for it.”

Lucy looked down at her wrist held firmly in place. She tried to tug free but her arm barely moved. His grip was strong though he would never hurt her. A flicker of mischief passed through her eyes as she got an idea. Chewing her bottom lip provocatively she stretched up on her toes, and leant towards him, parting her lips. As he succumbed to her his grip loosened but before he could kiss her she used her free hand to smoosh the strawberry against his cheek. In the split second it took him to process what she’d done she’d freed herself and raced over to the bed cackling wildly.

He was on her in an instant pinning her to the bed as she squirmed and giggled beneath him. “You’re going to pay for that.” He held firm as she twisted her head side to side as he raked his cheek against hers spreading the strawberry across her face and tickling her with his stubble. “Stop” she squealed breathlessly between sniggers, “Stop, stop, stop”

He paused, hovering above her his eyes bright and shining with joy, “What’s the magic word?”

“Houdini?” she teased, knowing the escape artist had had a little crush on her and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Wyatt.

“Oh it’s going to be like that is it!?” he chuckled, and resumed his playful assault on her this time scratching his chin along her neck and throat. She writhed under him, unable to free herself and weakened from laughter. “Ok, ok okay. Please!” she begged

He stilled and looked down at her but did not release her arms. Her tone became softer, more sincere, the sudden silence of the room creating a palpable shift in the mood. “Please stop…” She could feel the heat of his breath and the weight of his body across hers. “…and kiss me instead.”

Wyatt looked down at the beauty before him. He’d give her any damn thing she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

_The fun continues in Hollywoodland_

 

Letting go of Lucy’s arms that he held against the mattress, Wyatt gently lifted her head to remove the little comb he’d placed there earlier and scrolled his fingers through her waves letting them tumble freely across the pillow. Cradling her neck he pulled her towards him so that he could place a tender kiss on her lips. He let her head fall back into the downy cushions and began to trace a path along her jaw and cheek soothing her skin where his stubble had raked her. His lips were lightly parted and he sucked softly at the traces of strawberry he found there. As his mouth travelled along her face, his fingertips caressed the shell of her ear sending a shiver through her.

Underneath him he could feel the rise and fall of her chest quicken, and the increasingly familiar twist of her hips as she keened her body towards his. She murmured in pleasure and slid her arms underneath his robe to run her palms along his back, drawing him nearer. His bare chest rubbed against the silk that covered her breasts and hardening nipples, and he felt the heat of her smouldering against his groin.

When he’d covered one side of her face he returned to place a second open mouth kiss on her lips his tongue peeking out briefly to lick along the heart shaped bow, then continued his path on her other side. Finally done he paused to look at her, his fingers tangled in her hair.

He watched as her eyes were drawn to his own stained cheek. She reached up with her index finger and swiped across his face to mop up the smeared fruit. Before she could pull it back he grasped her hand and with a wink took her finger in his mouth. “Mmmm” he exaggerated. Lucy’s breath hitched as he sucked it clean. As he released it she dragged down his lip, her nail digging in as it rolled under her fingertip before escaping her press and bouncing back with a soft pop. Her eyes grew fiery with desire and she saw in Wyatt’s face the same look of lust that marked her own.

He lunged for her, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss and pushing in his tongue greedily. She met his intrusion with equal enthusiasm, tasting sweet strawberry mingled with whiskey. With desperate clutches she snatched at his robe and pushed it firmly from his shoulders wanting rid of the remaining barrier between her hands and his skin. Wyatt rose to his knees and drew his arms back to pull it the rest of the way off and tossed it from the bed.

Lucy wasn’t yet inured to seeing him naked. It gave her a thrill to look at the barrel of his chest, the sharp cut of his hips and his strong muscular thighs knowing all the while he was hers to touch. The sight of him now towering over her with his hard cock straining towards his sculpted abs made the centre of her legs throb. She drew up her knees and let them drop apart, the silk sliding back along her thighs and revealing the glistening folds that lay between. Wyatt growled.

Choking with need and still pent up from his earlier abstinence Wyatt grappled with the knot of her belt and pushed aside her robe. With the flat of his hand he palmed down her bare flesh from her collar to her belly and grazed his nails though the tidy thatch of hair before lazily dragging his thumb along her slit. Lucy’s back arched in response and she stifled a long moan that made his balls thrum. Her legs instinctively spread wider as he casually dipped a testing finger between her folds. She was already slick and ready for him.

His earlier attentions in the bath had satisfied her but left her greedy for more. The pulsing in her groin vibrated through her entire body as her muscles clenched and squeezed desperately seeking to be filled. She wanted him, no needed him in her now.

She pushed herself up off the bed, wrapped her arms tightly round Wyatt’s neck and met his mouth with hers - their clumsy lips and tongues mingling noisily. Keeping one arm firm on his shoulder, Lucy reached between his legs to cup him, his balls smooth and heavy in her hand. He thrust against her and she took advantage of the forward momentum, sliding her hand along his length to align him with her entrance at the same time she drew his body down onto her.

Wyatt settled between her legs shifting his weight onto his forearms, and then entered her with a slow deep thrust. He stilled to allow her body to adjust and their minds to catch up with the sensations racing through both of them. After a moment he began to move, delivering long strokes that warmed her. She relished the feel of him in inside her but each time he withdrew she felt a void at the loss of contact. Unwilling to let him escape Lucy wrapped her legs round his waist, squeezing her calves to pull him harder against her, needing the friction of his body.

Wyatt read her moves and following her lead hooked his hand under her ass and tilted her pelvis so that she rubbed along him. He was rewarded with low breathy purr that only intensified with each rock of their bodies. He began to nuzzle her throat gliding his tongue along Lucy’s pulse making her shiver, and the slight shift in angle increasing the grind of him against her clit making it tingle. The tingle grew steadily stronger radiating from her core and spreading like wildfire across her skin. She let out a series of gasps and began to pant as her climax built. Wyatt ground against her harder still as she fluttered around him, molten liquid coating his stomach and thighs as her cries as she came sent his mind into frenzy.

When she looked back up at him his eyes were as black as the sea at night – all traces of blue vanished – and his face hardened as in battle. He reached back and gripped her calf lifting it up onto his shoulder holding her by the ankle. He eased forward stretching her and testing the bounds of her flexibility.

He let out a guttural groan as he inched his body towards her, opening her up and sinking ever deeper. He could feel the tightness in her hamstrings and saw the way she tugged on her lips with her teeth against the pain, but still he pushed forward the exquisite feel of her too much to resist and urged on by her own arms dragging him down.  Lucy had never had a man look at her with such animal lust. She desired nothing more than to succumb to him and let him use her.

Holding her steady he started to rut into her. He snapped his hips sharply, fucking her hard and fast chasing his own release. She grunted with each forceful thrust, a heady mix of pleasure and pain coursing through her body. Sweat coated his brow and glistened across his chest, his harsh breath steaming her shoulder. Feeling the pressure build at his base he gave a final push against the back of her thigh selfishly wanting to stretch her more. Her eyes went wide and she yelped at the sting behind her knee and the pull in her spine, but the pain was replaced a split second later by a jolt of pleasure as he hit her sensitive inner spot. Her hips juddered violently as she came apart once more to the sounds of Wyatt calling out her name as he filled her.

Shaking and spent he gently lowered her leg as he eased off her body, placing a tender kiss on her abdomen before collapsing beside her. He sighed happily as she snuggled against him and chuckled as he realised Lucy had wrapped herself in the fluffy robe. As he drifted off to sleep the last thing he heard was her gleeful voice whispering in his ear “I won”


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve got a whole night alone in the guesthouse of a Hollywood and they’re going to make the most of it.
> 
> After numerous conversations on the matter with Peach and Sam we have concluded that there is one notable absence from the catalogue of Lyatt fun stuff. I aim to correct that…

It was an hour or so before dawn when Wyatt awoke, a feeling of warmth creeping through him. It took him a moment to piece together his surroundings. Hedy’s guesthouse. The fire was still burning but much lower now, casting soft shadows on the walls. There was a smell of ash, jasmine and strawberry in the air. His back was lying on downy cotton and dipping into the soft mattress of the king sized bed. And Lucy... Oh ohhh, that’s why he’d woken up.

Lucy was covering his belly in hot moist kisses, her mess of curls following in the wake of her lips and their strands tickling his skin. Her fingers meanwhile were alternately scratching a path along his thighs and sides. Wyatt let out a growl as he opened his eyes fully and saw her properly. She had discarded her robe and was perched on knees and elbows her body at a right angle to his. Her back was arched pushing her ass high in the air, while the firelight gave her skin an ethereal glow. The sight of her leaning over him made his pulse quicken, while her touches and the little wet sounds that accompanied them were rapidly heating his body. Already getting a clear sense of where she was headed, he tucked one arm up under his head to get himself comfortable and with the other reached out and stroked along her back following the deep curve of her spine then firmly cupped the cheek of her backside and upper thigh.

She paused mid-kiss and lifted her head placing it back on his pec, her eyes raised to look at him. He felt her mouth widen into a smile and a light vibration on his skin as she spoke, “Hey there sleeping beauty”. She scraped her teeth across his nipple and bit it just hard enough to make him jerk.

“Mmmmph” His voice was gruff and buried in his throat, “you’re kinda making it hard to sleep, babydoll.”

“Oh I’m sorry schweetheart, do you want me to stop?”

Wyatt moved his hand from behind her ass and wove his fingers instead within her curls, using them to place a slight but notable pressure on her head to nudge Lucy back towards his cock. “Just so we are crystal clear I am not complaining, and I do not want you to stop. You can wake me up this way any time you want.”

She chuckled and returned to lapping, sucking and nipping at his skin humming as she did so – down his sternum, across his abdomen and navel, all the while careful to avoid contact with his now hard cock. She licked a long deliberate stroke along the sharp cut that led from his hip to his groin, causing Wyatt to twitch, his thighs straining against his urge to thrust towards her mouth. He sucked air through his teeth and chewed on his lip at the feel of her breath, hot and heavy on his balls but still she didn’t touch him where he wanted her to. The only thing he could focus on was the vision that was Lucy and the effect she was having on him right now. An effect that was increasing by the second as her teasing trail moved ever closer.

Removing his hand from the knot of her curls he began to lazily stroke back along her thighs, slowly drifting toward her centre. Her hips eased apart and tilted ever so slightly, her breath catching in response. She slid her palm up his thigh and cupped him lightly. He drew his finger along her seam. With parted lips she kissed the base of him. He gently dipped a finger into her. She opened her mouth, her pliant wet lips and tongue taking more of him as she glided up his length. He added a second finger, curling it into her. A silent trade of give and take.  

She scrolled her tongue over his tip and sucked at it gently, making a ‘ _mmm’_ sound that reverberated through her lips and into him.

Wyatt let out a sigh. “I want to taste you.”

“But I’m enjoying the taste of you.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.”

He withdrew his fingers and wrapped them round her thigh pulling it towards him. “Come here.”

Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked at him, a question on her face. He looked at her with steely eyes, a sneer tugging at his lips that made his normally cute dimply smirk look like that of the devil himself. He tugged at her thigh more forcefully. “I said come here. Sit on my face.” It was an order not a request and Lucy felt her mouth water and the wetness pool between her legs at his commanding voice.

His display of dominance sent a thrill through her that couldn’t be overlooked. “Yes, Master Sargent”. Wyatt’s grin widened. Lucy made a mental note – he liked that then.

Following his guiding hands Lucy shuffled round and stepped her knee over his head coming to rest either side of his shoulder. She felt his hot breath, the nudge of his nose, the tickle of his stubble and the caress of his lips as he reached for her making her moan in anticipation. When he kissed and then licked her she tumbled forward, turning her hips into him wanting more contact.

She moaned again as his dragged the flat of his tongue along her before moving lower to suck lightly on her clit, the bundle of nerves springing to life. As her mouth fell open she dropped her head down, took the base of his cock in her hand and drew him in. The feel of her jaws closing around him and the pull of her mouth as she sucked sent a fire burning through his body and he huffed out a deep breath that spread the heat deep into her core.

Their moved steadily and rhythmically, in tune with the needs of the other while basking in the sensations rocketing through their own bodies.

Lucy worked Wyatt with her hand and mouth, pumping and sucking him deep in her throat. He wrapped his hand over hers and squeezed it encouraging her to grip him more tightly. She did as bid and elicited a heavy groan of pleasure from him that made his teeth scrape on her folds and lightening shoot up her spine.

Wyatt nuzzled, licked and tugged at her, his stubble grazing at her clit and adding to the friction as she fought from grinding hard onto his face wanting to smother him. With one hand he gripped her thigh and hip to tilt her closer. His other joined his mouth, two fingers pulsing in and out while his thumb brushed over her, dancing with his swirling tongue.

The constant thrust of his fingers, his firm tongue licking in and around her, and the suck of his lips began to overwhelm her senses. Her whole body hummed and pulsed at the feel of him. Her mouth stilled on his cock but every other part of her trembled as she was overtaken by pleasure. Unable to stop herself she pushed down harder onto his face, needing the contact as her thighs quaked and a shiver of electricity hung at her centre. She gasped and cried out sharp, shallow breathes, the only other sound Wyatt’s muffled moans beneath her. She was so wet he wanted to drown in her.

As she crested the peak of her orgasm her mouth clamped down on him once more, sucking hard and desperately, his cock still tight in her hold. Lucy’s free hand scrabbled along the bed to grasp Wyatt’s whose own was now clawing at the sheets and their fingers entwined, gripping each other.

Just as the frantic shaking of Lucy thighs started to still and she eased her bruising press against his mouth, Wyatt’s thighs stiffened and a final surge of ecstasy tore through him and into her open mouth to be swallowed down.  She lifted herself off him and collapsed back onto the bed, her hair cascading down his shin. They were both breathless, their sweat coated chests heaving, their bodies numb and their minds floating among the clouds.

Wyatt idly rubbed her foot and drew it to his mouth, planting a kiss on her toes. “Yep, you can definitely wake me up like that anytime you want.”


End file.
